Joining Forces
by gemuse.ist.dumm
Summary: Hana Stiles is secretly a genious who wants to unite the faries and humans together. Will she succeed with the help of a certain Artemis Fowl, or will she be able to even pursue him to join her battle for unity?
1. The Plan

Greetings! I'm glad you decided to read this! I'm gonna try not to make this into a big romance thing, so don't get your hopes up if you're one of those sappy people! Anywho, this is going to be a randomly written fan fict written mostly about our dear Artemis Fowl II. I plan on adding a character or two of my own! Enjoy!!! And no critizing of spelling or grammar, I can't check for either of them!

Hana Stiles sat typing madly at her laptop, a sleek silver one, but that's not the point of this fanfict, so moving on! Her family wouldn't have believed her though, if she told them she was diciphering the ancient language of the Fairy People, after a lot of snooping around in the right places to get a copy of the book, so she just told them that she was instant messaging with friends. That's what apeared on her screen to the normal eye, thanks to advanced technology developed by Hana, herself. To a careful eye, however, it would appear that she had something way different on the computer screen.

She stopped typing for a minute to brush a strand of red hair from her pale face, and to read what she had typed so far. A smirk came onto her face as she realized she was done, a few minutes later.

"Bingo!" She cheered slyly, a malivent glint to her hazel eyes. "Now for part two of my plan!" (AN: Is the discription of Hana starting to sound familiar? This will come into play a little later on!)

Perhaps more should be explained about this Hana Stiles before we go on. Now, everyone thinks Hana is just a normal, 14 year old high school freshman, with your average, every day home, and family. (Her parents, and older brother) No one would expect her to actually be very intelligent underneath all that tough exterior, that she uses to cover up who she really is, or shall I say, is afraid to show, because she's afraid of what people will think.

She didn't let the fact that she had to hide her brains away get in the way of her every day life. In fact, she was using that knowledge for a very important project at the moment. A project that may very well bring the hidden fairy people out of hiding. But not in a bad way, Hana was a pretty generous person all around, and she didn't feel that it was very fair for the Fairy People to have to hide away at the fear of what humans might do. That, and the fairy technology was way more advanced than any human technology.

Hana's second step, after learning some information about the People from the Book, was to talk to a certain Artemis Fowl II. His name first came into her knowledge the day she beat him in a national online chess tournament, about 2 weeks ago.

She was logged in as Mihj Kyo, a Japanese name that she often used to hide her identity when online, in fear of any one finding out her _secret_. Artemis was logged in as, well, himself. After all, he didn't have to hide his true identity,

Hana had just made her final move, winning the game, to Artemis's disbelief.

A box in the top right corner that the players of the chess games could discuss things in, the following comments appeared:

ArtemisFowl2: I can't believe it. Someone's actually beaten me in a chess game. I've never been beaten!

Mihj Kyo: Well, there's a first time for everything.

ArtemisFowl2: You don't understand. I never lose at anything.

Mihj Kyo: Well, you have now. You better watch your back when I'm around, Fowl.

ArtemisFowl2: Are you trying to threaten me?

Mihij Kyo: I believe so, sir.

-Mihij Kyo has logged off-

His name had stuck in her head, and after hacking into the LEP computer system, she found out that he had quite a history with the Fairy People, indeed, though, it wasn't good deeds he had done. There was the mentioning that his mind had been wiped, so maybe, just maybe, she could convince him to come to her side, with proper planning.

She rubbed her slender hands together excitedly, at the prospect of what was to come. Her choices could effect all of human kind. It sent a shiver down her back.

Weeellll.... Let me know what you think? Does it suck? Does it actually sound like a good beginning? Please give me your oppinion!!! Thanks!!! I know it's kinda short, but I don't have much time!!!


	2. Identity theft!

Greetings once more! I'm very bored, and kinda worn out after walking dogs all morning at the local animal shelter. It's very fun though, and it gave me some exercise walking along all the trails they have there. Anyways, I'm updating as much as possible now, because it doesn't take me long to get bored with a story. Remember, I wanna hear your oppinions!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana put the finishing touches of paint on, and other special quipment on, to make herself look more like an elf. If she were going to pull this off, she was going to have to take a trip down to what she called Fairy World, and spy around. Hopefully that centaur, Foally, was it? Wouldn't catch her, if she played her cards right. She needed proof to refresh Artemis's memory, and this would have to be where she got it.

She was planned on taking the identity of a captain, a female, of which there were very few acording to the information Hana had stolen. Why, she even had the same first and last initals as the elf! Captain Holly Short was her name, and she had been the one to mesmerize Arteims in the first place. If Hana didn't admire the captain's bravery so much, she'd hate her for wiping the memory of a very important part to her plan.

Yes, Hana would have to be carefull that she didn't bump into Holly when walking along the streets, but she was willing to take the risk. After all, there wasn't much she had to do to alter her identity; she already had red hair, hazel eyes, and a short, petite figure.

Hana selected the more important things out of her equiptmen she planned on taking, and hid them in clever folds and hidden pockets outside and inside her clothing. The rest of the stuff, she threw into a small backpack, of which she slung over her sholder, and then she walked as nonchalauntly as possible out of her bedroom.

"Hey dork, you going to do comunity service or something?" Her brother sneered, as he eyed the jumpsuit she was wearing.

"No, I'm gonna go visit the Fairy People, but you think whatever you like." She smirked, before walking out the door, leaving her brother with a baffled expression on his sharp face.

Hana knew that her last comment would shut her brother up, even though he may not have believed it, which she prefered him not to. Her parents on the other hand, would call her on her cell phone, as soon as they got back from grocery shopping, at which time she would have a convincing excuse to tell them.

She hopped into the only car avlible, and she carefully backed out of the driveway, headed towards the nearest shuttle to the Fairy World, adreniline racing through her veins.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, I'm short on time, but a few notes. Hana was able to hack into Foaly's system, because he was still trying to settle the buisness of the C cube. And how can Hana drive when she's only 14? It's amazing what you can achieve if you're as smart as her. I'll try to write more next time, because I don't write as quickly if I don't write something out first, but I'd rather type as I think it up. I'm also searching for betas!!! Step up before it's too late!!


	3. Break out!

Okay, I've decided to write another chapter. Two in one day, I'm on a role! Ha ha!! I just know that my chapters have been so short because I haven't had much time. I don't wanna leave everyone hanging, so, moving on!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana stood on what she guessed was a very up to date sidewalk, as she watched traffic zoom by. After hiding her car in a forest, she had snuck into the secret entrance of a shuttle port. It was surprisingly easy to fool the guards, who were buff, and somewhat intellegent pixies, with just a flash of her fake badge.

"Have a nice day Captain Short!" One of the pixies called to her, as she hurried away.

"You too!" She replied, and then she hopped into the nearest shuttle, a shiny red one that was very elaberately decorated on the inside, and came with just about everything a person could imagine.

Now, she stood in a place she'd only dreamed of getting to visit; the center of Recon. It was the busiest place, making it harder for someone to point her out in such crowds, even though she wasn't very worried about any normal faries and/or other speices seeing through her disguise.

"Captain, come quick!" A small pixie tugged at her arm, an alarmed look in his eyes. Hana did her best to smile at the little guy, even though he was wasting precious time she could be using for much better things than solving others problems.

"Alright, this better be important." Hana grumbled, every bit the agitated Recon officer, as he pulled her by the arm through the crowded street.

He lead her to a little fairy, who sat sprawled on the sidewalk, tears rolling down her face, as she stared in horror at a gash on her kneecap. Hana knew what the pixie boy wanted to do, and she didn't have a clue how to convince him that she couldn't.

"Could you fix her knee? My magic's not exactly good yet, and our mommies went to go get food and stuff." He questioned shyly, and Hana couldn't help but smile at his pure innocence, even though it was a sad smile, because she could do nothing to help.

"I...I'm sorry sweetie, I can't. My magic's not working right now." She lied, gently and softly.

"That's okay. There's plenty of other people I can ask." The little pixie suggested, with a wry smile.

"Okay, well, if you ever need my help again you let me know. My magic should be working by then." Hana assured him, before jogging off, guilt in her chest, at lying to that poor little kid. But she had an important mission to take care of. One that could, once again, affect human kind.

She needed to get a hold of a Mulch Diggums. She had also found about his part in the Artemis Fowl ordeal, from hacking, and she knew that if she had this remarkable dwarf on her side, she might be able to win Artemis over. Without him, she was pretty much lost.

Curently, Mulch was being heald in a well protected cell, in the Recon jail, but again, with the flash of her badge, Hana was allowed in easily. A worn, fatiged, looking prison guard lead her past cell after cell filled with all sorts of odd characters, until at last, he stopped in front of a paticularly grungy cage, and then wondered away. Hana wasn't worried about him, though, because she could find her way back out on her own.

"Hello Mr. Diggums. How are you faring today?" Hana grined wickedly, expecting a very sarcastic answer, in reply.

"Hello Holly, come to bail me out?" He asked, his voice sarcastically sweet.

"Not if you're going to address me that way." She replied haughtily, as she eyed Mulch's cell.

"Sorry Captain Short. Are you hear to bail me out?" He asked once more.

"Yes, in fact, I am." Hana answered, as she guestured for one of the guards to unlock the cage.

Hana was surprised at how quickly he took to doing it. "Holly sure must have some authority to have everyone answer her every beck and call so easily. They don't even ask for authorization papers or anything!" She couldn't help but exclaim to herself, as the guard shoved Mulch out of the cell, and right in front of her.

When the two were a safe distance from hearing, Mulch couldn't help himself, but to ask, "You're not really Holly, are you?"

For a moment, Holly looked a bit shocked he'd found out so quickly. But when someone had pulled as many schemes, like Mulch, what else was to be suspected of a constantly plotting mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Pants) That was long! I hope you guys enjoy it! RR!!! :)


End file.
